1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to a direction-based electronic device for displaying an object, and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With developments in information and communication technology, network devices such as a base station and the like have been installed throughout the country. Electronic devices receive and transmit data from and to other electronic devices through a network, and thus a user can utilize the network freely anywhere in the country.
Various kinds of the electronic devices provide a variety of functions in accordance with the recent trend of the digital convergence. For example, a smartphone supports Internet connection through the network as well as a call function. Furthermore, the smartphone supports playback of music or video, capturing of video, photo, and the like, using an image sensor, and the like.